The Fringe Chronicles
by Loretta Jones
Summary: When Walter cooks a special recipe, Peter begins to have hope for Olivia and him. This is his chance to get what he wants. When Olivia tries to warn Peter, he gives her the cookie anyway. How it turns out might just be the end for Olivia.
1. A Hope For Change

Fringe Chronicles 1:

"Peter hurry!" My father clasped the tray of cookies in his hands, for if he were to move, they would surly drop and crumble to the floor.

"Coming Walter." Never once have I called my father "father." I'm not quite sure why. I think it might have something to do with me not being from this world. Whenever I call him that I always think why I do that, which is because my dad was a complete jerk back in Florida. This is where he tested little kids on a drug called Cortexiphan, which my partner in the Fringe division, Olivia Dunham was exposed to at such an early age. Now she see's men with eyes bulging out of their head and the world exploding in front of her face, which no one else can see but the people tested on Cortexiphan.

I ran to go help my father, his white curly hair bounced as I pulled the tray from his hands. "You stupid bi*** Walter! Your supposed to put cow fat on the pan _before_ you put the cookies on," There were globs of white grease upon the oddly green colored cookies, "What the hell are these you crazy old man?!" He started crying. I felt nothing.

"These are not just cookies, they are for Olivia!" He put his hand upon my shoulder and I placed the tray of cookies on the recent shapeshifter's dead corpse, which laid motionless on the metal table. We had dead bodies on a table like Martha Stewart has a cute bunny statue in the middle of hers.

"Why would Olivia want these? They look like mold from a dinosaurs ass"

"_This_," he picked up one of the cookies, "_This _is no ordinary cookie my boy! This is the key to having you and Olivia be together." He stared at me for a moment. I thought about this. How the heck would this stupid cookie be the key to me and Olivia being together. I mean, the thought of it was nice. But that cookie would never work. I tried to make my move in the lab and Walter completely just burst in showing us some dudes brain.

"How would that be of assistance in my journey to Olivia being with me?"

"Well, see, I mixed some of my chemicals together and I used the drug Mexachlorizine to make her be in a great state of shock and admiration." Walter had officially gone insane.

"Why are you doing this for me? And why the heck would she eat that?"

"Well, you see Peter-"

"What is with you and 'Well, you see Peter'" I raised my hand.

"No no no Peter. We shall not have any of that going down shall we. Well anyway son-"

"I am not your f***n son Walter."

"I'm sorry, that I note. But once you give this cookie to her, it will appear like a warm sizzling cookie, a regular one of course. She has the drug Cortexiphan in her so with her vision and the way her brain will process it, it will appear to be a regular cookie. Give it to her and she will begin to fall into a trance of great admiration!"

"Sweet. Nice. So where exactly is Olivia?"

"She went to go work on a mission. Another shapeshifter I suppose. Or she's at her sisters. You will have to call her. As for me I must continue my work." He passed me the tray from the corpse and took out his tools and began to work. I grabbed a few and put them in a plastic bag.

"Thanks..... Dad." As I said that he began to cry again, this time, fruit punch ran from his cheeks. I began to cry as well.

"Oh son," Walter can running over with his blood covered gloves and began to hug me, "I really do hope you get Olivia."

"Thank you." I pulled his hand off my shoulder with a reassuring pat and ran out the door. Today would be the day I would get Olivia.


	2. The Time Of The Season

The Fringe Chronicles 2:

"Hey, Olivia, it's me. Just call me back when you get the chance. Bye." My cellphone snapped shut. I sat in my living room, anticipating the next time I would hear her voice. I called five times before that, she only answered once...I hung up. I wondered what she was doing right now. Maybe she is on some date with a guy who had a normal father, a normal life, something I didn't have. But she didn't have much of a normal life either.

I sat on my couch, only one light on and the sun was just about to set above the horizon. The sun reminded me of her hair, the golden crisp blinding light that reflected off of it, the way it moved reminded me of spaghetti. It looked like it too.

I sat there for another hour. I played some stupid game on my phone while I waited for the next call. She usually answers the phone right away, I don't know why she wouldn't now. Maybe she was in trouble. Maybe her cat jumped in front of a car and she had to go to the vet. There were many possibilities, none of which I could think of why she wouldn't answer. Just then, there was a knocking at my door. "Peter open up!" It was Olivia, my golden spaghetti. I pounced off my couch, tripping on the rug beneath my feet, making a loud crashing noise. I groaned and winced on the floor.

"Peter, HURRY!" She sounded desperate, that I didn't mind.

"Coming," I managed to groan. I got up, tripping again but barely missing the floor. I quickly unlocked the front door. She ran in and slammed the door at lightning speed and locked all 13 locks that I had accumulated over the years.

"What's wrong Olivia?" I held her in my arms.

"There was another shapeshifter Peter! He was trying to-"

"Shhhh, shhh, just relax," I took the cookie out of my pocket, "Eat cookie, have good time."

"Why are you talking like that? They're on there way and all you can do is give me a cookie?"

"Does it look good?" I raised my eyebrows, "Here bite it!"

"Peter-" I shoved it in her mouth. She closed her eyes for a minute. I decided to sit in my chair in the meantime. I watched her face as it lit up into something more radiant and beautiful than it was before. Her hands were shaking. I was getting worried but she looked so beautiful. I just wanted her to love me. Years I have known her, _YEARS_. There was always something there. I couldn't deny my affection for her. She did though. She seemed unsure. Always close to it, but always far from the truth. I loved Olivia. So did Walter. He knew it was there. That's why he did this, that's why he made the cookies, for _us_. For us to be together.

She opened her eyes, they were motionless. Beautiful, but motionless. I stood up. Before I could say anything, she wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't breathe. I don't know if this was a good thing but it felt so right.

"I...I...I love...YOUR SHIRT!!!" She screamed a blood wrenching scream that those chicks do in horror films. Her eyes bulged and her nostrils flared. The neighbors would call 911 for sure.

"What?" I was frightened. She was moving back and forth on her feet, almost like a dance.

"YOUR EYES! THEY ROCK!!!" She reached forward and clenched my shirt, her face inches from mine.

"Are you alright Olive?" I leaned in, this was it. I closed my eyes.

"Your... your.... not going to. Your lips are like gold."

"Uhh yeah sure. Whatever."

"I admire you. You know that right?" She looked at my shirt. She made a dolphin noise which made me jump. Then _she_ leaned in. I was very confused about what was going on but I liked it.

She kissed me. It was like I died. I think I might have feinted for a few seconds cause next thing I knew I was on the floor and the door was open and she wasn't there. I felt pathetic. I needed a cookie... a _cookie _to get Olivia to kiss me. I remember what she said before I gave her the cookie.

"Oh no..." I quickly got up and fixed the rug. Olivia was gone and I knew I had to save her.


	3. The Burning Rage Within

The Fringe Chronicles 3

I felt the electricity as it passed through my brain. Her kiss had been like a lightning bolt, but the only difference was that I was alive and wanting more. But I couldn't. She had left, and she was in danger. Olivia Dunham was gone. I would never see her again unless I would be able to help her. Which I could. I just felt really fat at the moment and I didn't want to move. I glanced at the open door that she left for me. I plopped on the couch, not taking my eyes off the door and the half-bitten cookie that remained on the rug.

"C'mon Walter," at this point my eyes were closed. My phone laid lifelessly in my hand. I imagined Olivia, stuck in some dudes casa tied up with super long Twizzlers. I wanted Twizzlers. Man I hadn't had those in so long. I tried to remember the last time I ate them. Then I remembered I don't remember anything because I am a growing deceased child brought back from the past.

"Hello Peter! Listen I just found out that if you put boysenberry up-"

"Listen Walter, Olivia has gone missing."

"Did she kiss you my boy!"

"Yeah Dad but listen, she's GONE. She came into my house, I feinted, and now shes gone."

"I'm sorry she didn't like you, my boy."

"Someone took her Walter," there was a long empty space of silence. For a minute I thought the old man had a heat attack.

"Alright son. I'll be over in a few minutes don't move. I'm calling my mother. Oh thats right, shes dead. I'll just call the police I guess."

"No dad! I don't think that this thing that took her is what we call 'normal'"

"All right Peter, I'll help you. Bye bitch." He hung up the phone. That's when I realized that I wasn't alone. A large grumble came from the end of my hallway. I peed in my pants. I had no pets. I was an alone man in his late twenty's with no pets. I was alone with a monster. I got up from the couch, intentionally ripping the lamp from its electrical socket to use as a weapon. I went onto my toes (literally) and started making raccoon noises to ward off the evil beast that was hiding in the hallway. I opened the door slowly, nothing there. But there was also the guest room. That had to be it. I made one last raccoon noise and opened the door.

On the bed was Olivia. She was wearing a red sequined dress. I dropped the lamp and it made one last redeeming spark. To my surprise, she was unconscious. Something was wrong.

"Olivia!" I tempted to run to her. Just then there was the same loud grumble, this time, it was coming from right behind me. I slowly turned around. There standing before me was a ten foot tall alpaca. It stood up and punched me in the face with one of its hooves. It ran over me and towards Olivia. I felt sick.

"She's mine bitch," A large husky voice came from the room. To my surprise, the alpaca was leaning over Olivia, glaring towards me with its big, brown eyes, "You are correct, I can talk just like you can, thats because I am a shape shifter Peter. You see, once you can turn into humans, you can also take on animals once you've got what you've wanted."

"What do you want with her?" I managed to get up. To my surprise my nostrils were flaring.

"I need her to be my wife. My master tells me once I have a wife I will be able to gain power in the dozens." He raised his fluffy head high in victory.

"What do you mean?" I snickered. I placed my hand on the dresser drawer for support.

"I will reproduce my kind with her. They will take over the earth Peter. You know exactly what I am trying to do!" He laughed.

"It'll never work." Just then I heard the door slam shut from the entrance.

"Peter! It's quite dangerous to keep the door open like that!" It was Walter.

"In here Walter. Hurry!" As soon as I said that he came running, entering the doorway to the guestroom.

"Peter, I didn't know you got a new pet! What's his name?" He then noticed beautiful Olivia laying on the bed sleeping (I hoped), "Goodness Peter, I think you did it a little too much with poor Olivia, she looks exhausted... is she asleep?"

"Walter we didn't-"

"And why is that animal grimacing at me. It looks like it was to hurt poor Olivia. Peter, get it outside. Maybe it has to get rid of something."

"WALTER!" The evil alpaca laughed.

"Fascinating!" Walter walked towards the moonlit window where the alpaca stood, waiting to take my Olivia hostage. He reached out his hand to inspect the animal.

"Dad don't" I pulled him back.

The alpaca laughed again, "Walter, Walter, Walter. When will you ever learn."

"Is that you Max?" Walters eyes began to tear. I didn't know what was going on but it was the most heart-warming thing I've ever seen. Walter ran to the alpaca and started kissing and hugging it. To my surprise, the alpaca, started crying too. But soon enough Walter leaned up to look at the face of the furry beast and it's crying turned into an evil laugh. The alpaca took its large head and smashed it upon my fathers. He laid sprawled across the floor.

"Your father was always a little bit too smart." The alpaca took his mouth and scooped Olivia's lifeless body. He broke the window with his hooves and jumped out onto the lawn and over the fence.


	4. The Final Countdown

The Fringe Chronicles 4

All I could do was run. I ran as fast as I could to follow the alpaca, the alpaca that was carrying my beloved Olivia. There was a sudden storm approaching and I needed to act fast before it was too late. The wind was already blowing and the rain was getting heavier. I dodged street lamps and stop signs in the dark night. I wasn't sure what time it was but I was hungry for some chinese food and Number One Chinese was open twenty four hours a day.

Before my eyes there was the girl I loved in danger and the Number One Chinese on the net corner. I quickened my speed. The alpaca kept running towards the beach and I made a left at the corner to the chinese food. Instead of using the door, I used my fist. I broke the window. The chinese man behind the counter started screaming at me in chinese. I started crying.

I pounced over the counter and shoved a handful of boneless rid and egg roles in my mouth and began choking. The chinese man began thrusting my stomach. I spit the food out, pounced over the counter and out the window again. He was in a state of shock.

The alpaca had not gotten far from when I last left him. He was now at the edge of the pier. I sprinted, my stomach hurt. It was like I ate a bunch of Daily Fiber bars. It was horrible.

"Noooo!" I yelled. I was at the front of the pier. The alpaca turned around. His eyes were now a deadly red. Before I could react he flung Olivia out of his mouth, her blonde hair covered her lifeless face. He began running full speed towards me. I got up and ran off the pier and into the water. The alpaca snarled.

He pounced into the water. He couldn't swim. I laughed. "Help me Peter. I just wanted someone to love me I didn't want it to end like this. Please Peter!" His furry head was now almost completely underwater.

Before I could say anything, I saw Walter running from the distance. His white lab coat was covered in dirt and grass stains. "Peter," he called, running at top speed, "Save him!"

I trusted my father. I swam over to the alpaca, who was completely underwater. Bubbles were erupting where he was. I lifted him up to where he could stand and he wobbled out of the water. He laid down onto the sand, breathing heavily. Walter came to a stop and checked on the animal. Just in case he would try to get back up, I ran around and flew down to the end of the pier where Olivia was. I collapsed on my knees.

"Olivia, please, wake up." I shook her shoulders. She didn't move. "Shes not moving dad!"

"Move," the alpaca rose to his feet, "I will help!" He came trotting over as if he weren't drowning a minute ago. He looked down on me. His eyes were now a bright gold. "You have saved my life... now I shall save your friend." He got down on all fours and closed his eyes. He took one hove and put it on her face. Within a second, she was moving.

"Peter?" she awoke with a smile on her face. She held my hand. I still wondered if the cookie was still working because she would never do this under certain circumstances.

"My work is done. I have accomplished what I needed. Thank you. Good morrow young sir." The alpaca got up. He began walking towards the front of the pier.

"Thank you," I said, "Whats your name? I must thank you by your name."

"Ellis... Ellis Island." Just then he began running to the front of the pier. Before he touched land, he disappeared in a rainbow of light.

"Thank you Ellis Island." I closed my eyes. I felt the movement of Olivia. She sat up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"No, thank _you_ Peter." I opened my eyes and there she was. Still in the mysterious red sequined dress she appeared in after she ate the cookie.

Just then Walter came running towards us. "I've never seen anything like it! Did you kids see that? That alpaca just disappeared in a flash! I must research this. C'mon, lets go."

The sun was barley rising. Me and Olivia got up and held hands till the end of the pier. Walter continued to jab on about the mysterious disappearance of the alpaca. In the end, it seems like I didn't need that stupid cookie after all.


End file.
